Quiet
by Rizu Neko-Chan
Summary: Quiet. The only sound in the small residential street was quiet. Some might argue that’s not a sound, but it seemed to make itself known through means of hearing. Hearing the quiet. Oneshot. KxI


(A.N./ Let's see here…this would be the third time I've re-written this story. This is the version I settled on, the other two being altered and different in a bunch of ways. I stayed up way too late last night scribbling this down, so I'm kind of tired today. -yawn- Enjoy, people!)

--

Quiet.

The only sound in the small residential street was quiet. Some might argue that's not a sound, but it seemed to make itself known through means of hearing.

Hearing the quiet.

The quiet was substantially broken by the sound of a small wind, and the swishing of leaves in the trees. Cast on the scenery was the silky waves of cold moonlight.

1:38 A.M.

1:38 A.M. and the swift breeze found the tip of a large ear, which twitched irritably.

This ear belonged to the head of our favorite alien stalker, who's golden eyes stared fixedly at the sight in the window before him.

He carefully shifted his position on the branch he was perched on, taking great caution to remain in a steady view of the window. What he didn't notice was that his left boot was straying off the edge…

Suddenly the bark of the branch gave a crack, chipping off under his foot. His whole leg, in turn, plunged awkwardly under the branch.

Caught entirely off guard, he made a desperate, but failed attempt at snatching the branch as he fell, but to no avail. He plummeted to the ground with a crash and a brief, sharp cry of '**Itai**!'

He quickly silenced himself and teleported directly under the window, trying his best not to smash the roses in the flowerbed below.

Rubbing his scratched arm, he glanced upwards to see a hand snatch away the curtains and pull open the window.

And there she was.

The love of his life.

And there he was.

Positioned directly under her bedroom window.

_Ironic, isn't it? _he thought, _The ideal romantic setting and I'm restrained to just watching her._

Still, that was enough for him, because he barely ever even _saw_ her in the daylight hours. When he did, he was forced to fight her under orders.

Under the circumstances, naturally, she always won.

He looked up again to see she still remained in the window, her head gently resting on her hand, elbow propped on the windowsill. The soft moonlight reflected off her face to give it a luminous effect in addition to her already angelic features. This was almost too much to resist for the boy below her window.

"Alien alert! **Alien alert!**" the shrill cry echoed from the girl's room. She abruptly assumed a defensive position and looked all around her.

Seeing nothing, she called her fluffy pink alarm and silenced him, sending him back to his dresser drawer. She turned around to face her window when she happened to look down from it.

She met the unexpected.

The bewildered face of her all-too-well-known alien stalker, not three inches from hers.

Promptly turning a cherry red, she opened her mouth to yell when the felt a hand clamp over her mouth,

"Shh! Do you WANT me to be the headline of the 6:00 news?! 'Alien stalker found outside girl's window' ?!" He removed his hand, and the girl huffed in defeat,

"You're a pervert. What were you doing outside my window?!"

"Hey, the only time I can see your lovely face is when you're not conscious to rip me to shreds."

"I can arrange that. Leave me alone." the boy smirked,

"Not likely."

The girl sighed,

"Look, I'm never going to sleep knowing that there's and alien lurking outside my window."

The alien boy considered this for a moment before saying,

"What about falling asleep knowing someone who loves you is watching over you and protecting you?"

She looked at him, studying his soft face, imploring her permission.

A small smile crept up the side of her mouth,

"Okay. You win." she closed the window and crawled back into bed, pulling up the covers over herself. The alien took his place on the branches outside, thankful for the small gift.

The girl muttered a small something before falling fast asleep,

"Goodnight, Kish."

The boy, also, whispered a small reply,

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

--

(A.N./ Hope you liked it! By the way, to those who are waiting for the update on Pencil's Black, I'm almost done with the new chapter! Just give me a few hours. Bye!)


End file.
